


Anna and Eve

by Glitznglamourd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitznglamourd/pseuds/Glitznglamourd
Summary: Eve POV Harvard Law days. A brief look into the graduate school lives of Annalise and Eve.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo
Kudos: 14





	Anna and Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding this story forever. I finally watched the season finale and decided to unearth this baby. This will be short about 3 chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

The Harvard law library was an architectural masterpiece conceivably plucked out of a European museum. Gargoyle statues flanked the entrance and there were intricate details carved in the ceilings moldings of round face cherubs smiling in delight. The archways dipped in a dramatic layered fashion that was reminiscent of an old gothic church Eve was forced to visit as a child with her grandfather every summer in France. The entire place gave her anxiety. It wasn’t simply the aesthetic similarity of the library that put her on edge, but a ghost story her cousins had fed her since she was four years old. The fear had no rational basis but it continued to plague her even when she decided that God was a figment of her dear Pépère’s imagination.   
She normally avoided the facility at all costs, opting to cram onto a couch in the student lounge or sprawl out across her living room floor, but today that wasn’t an option.  
She sat hunched under the stark light of a silver lamp glued to the edge of a desk. There was no loss of books and papers strewn across the large space. She adjusted her glasses with her pointer finger, pushing them up the bridge of her nose and reading the same line for the fourth time that minute.   
"Constructive possession denotes possession that has the same effect in law as actual possession, although it is not actual possession in fact."

She rested her forehead against the mahogany table top, trying to get her mind back on track.

"Okay Eve. You've got this . . . focus." She spoke aloud to no one but herself before her mind took her right back to the real source of her distraction, Annalise Harkness.

Annalise, with her smooth chocolate skin and beautiful plump lips. “No-no-no.” Eve scolded herself, for lacking the discipline to concentrate as her mind drifted to the feeling of those lips pressed against her neck. The muscles in her thighs contracted and she squeezed her legs together in an attempt to quell her libido. 

It was completely unlike Eve to lose herself so completely in another person, yet here she was, off track again, thinking of how she could cut back on study time to spend more time underneath Annalise. 

Procrastination stressed her out. It was never her mode of operation and that wasn’t to say she didn’t know how to have fun, but she was also responsible and disciplined. She tackled her work load head on and treated studying as a part time job. She even gave herself weekends. It was a system that had worked brilliantly, but her relationship was still so new and at times surreal. She had to fight tooth and nail for the woman to admit her returned affections, a process she would normally have let lay, but she knew Annalise would be worth it. 

Lifting her head off the table she chanced a look at the clock and her eyes wearily read 2:30pm. She’d been sequestered for over seven hours and was definitely in need of a break. She had a fleeting hope that perhaps Annalise would still be home in her apartment laying naked in the bed, but she brushed it off quickly so as to not be disappointed. Life was much more enjoyable while floating in the bubble they had created, but it wasn’t about to help her pass Dr. Carson’s class. 

Dr. Carson had a strong dislike for her borne out of his own preconceived notions of the wealthy. 

The Rothlow money didn’t define her and the family's elitist lifestyle had little to do with the woman she had become. In spite of them she had managed to come out sane and extremely driven. Eve was worried more about the plight of humanity, and her own impact on it, than any of her family members. Dr. Carson would have noticed that had he taken the time to look past her polished demeanor and get his head out of his ass. On the upside he did adore Annalise. Which was odd, but welcomed and now that she was thinking about it, probably another reason for his annoyance with her. 

She stood up stretching her arms high above her head and that lead into a full body yawn. More than food she needed an espresso or some other type of stimulant that could help her power through five more chapters of Property Law. 

It took almost 15 minutes to get all of her belongs sorted and packed. Finally, she stuffed the last folder into her oversized tote and shook off the tingle that went down her spine from having been seated for too long. 

Her fingers combed the bang of her short bob out of her eyes only for the hair to fall right back in her face. She was still getting use to the length, it was terrible not being able to just pull it up into a ponytail, but she felt like the cut gave her face the edge she’d been seeking. Switching out her reading glasses for a glossy black pair of understated Dior frames she stepped out into the bright light of the early afternoon and again wondered what Annalise was doing.

They’d agreed while lying in bed that morning that they both had a lot of work to catch up on and would take the day to accomplish things alone. It is ironic because they use to study together all the time, but that was before . . . Now they had to physically separate themselves to get any work done. 

The chill in the air caught under her sheer blouse and she pulled her jean jacket tightly around her waist before using her other hand to dig through her bag for the keys to her car.

“Hello Gorgeous!” 

Eve turned around fully as she had recognized the voice.

“Daniel!? What the hell?” A thin young man with dark brown hair and serious pale blue eyes smiled back at her.

“Well it’s good to see you too.” He laughed in jest but still managed to convey genuine offense. Eve simply laughed it off while pushing his shoulder playfully.

“You are supposed to be in Peru! ‘Acquiring ultimate wisdom.’”

“Yeah well, I thought I needed to stop and think, but all that stopping got me thinking of how I needed to keep going.”

“Odd how that works.” Eve laughed lightly. Daniel had always been consumed with answering the question of why we were here. He was one of her more philosophical friends who ended up in law school at the behest of his Senator father.

“Yes. I must say I learned a lot, but I am happy to be back. Please tell me you are done with law school for the day and can accompany me to Ellen’s.”

“Ellen’s?” she questioned with her nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Everyone is there. It was a group study session turned day party. I just ran into Celestial buying actual cases of champagne. ”

Eve knew she should say no. At least go home and eat, but an invitation to Ellen’s was too much to pass up. The library still had her on edge and one drink with friends could help ease the tension tremendously. Finally grasping the keys to her electric blue Mustang she happily acquiesced.

“Hop in, but I’m only staying for one drink.”

Xxx

One would think that out of control binge parties were reserved for undergraduates fresh out of high school. This was far from the case. Most of Eve’s Harvard 2L year, at the ripe age of 23, had yet to give up the lifestyle. Many found a delicate balance of work and play . . . more so they functioned on high levels as alcoholics. The constant performance anxiety was handled more easily after a drink (or three.) Although, the drinking was mostly done after hours in bars or behind the closed doors of home, it wasn’t a normal practice to be this social. She hadn’t been to a “house party” in years.

Ellen lived off of the Charles River in Cambridgeport on the top floor of a charming row house apartment. Eve circled the block twice before finding a suitable parking space a block and a half away. Approaching the house students sat outside smoking on the porch steps discussing the would-be downfalls of having the government regulate moral behavior. They were clearly in the right place. She eyed the house in suspicion; she could not afford to get tangled up in whatever insidious debauchery was brewing.

“You weren’t joking.”

“I wouldn’t tease you for nothing. Come on, before all the Jouët is gone.”

Daniel pulled her by the elbow and led her up three flights of stairs to the top apartment. The door was already opened and classic guitar music filtered out onto the landing. La Cathedral was playing. Eve smiled to herself as she’d been obsessed with Agustín Barri as a child and had yet to visit Paraguay. She would have gone more the En Vogue route for a party, but Ellen was classy. She had to give her that. 

The living room was filled with people socializing; a cluster of familiar faces mingling and drinking. Every group seemed to be in excited animated conversation. They passed a forgotten charcuterie platter and Eve grabbed at the sopressata in vain as Daniel pulled her toward the alcohol in the back. A few brave souls lined up shots of whiskey atop the bar of the kitchen’s breakfast nook. Eve found herself trying to squeeze past them when a hand upon her waist halted her to a stop. 

“You’re supposed to be studying.” Eve’s heart fluttered in her chest as she turned to face her favorite person.

“Annie!” Eve was having a hard time understanding how Annalise was standing in front of her and how affectionate she could be in this place. They had rules. Rules that drove her crazy but rules that she had agreed to nonetheless.

“Don’t Annie me.” Annalise chastised in a playfully mocking tone before pecking her lips modestly. Eve’s body melted into the touch. Her lips were incredibly soft and apparently Annalise didn’t care who saw them here, which meant so much more than Eve cared to admit. Annalise slipped her hands further down her back and Eve’s entire outlook on the evening had now changed “How’d you end up here?”

“Daniel! And I don’t know anything except that he is back from Peru.” She explained quickly smiling from ear to ear. “What about you?”

“Long story, but I’m avoiding everything. Champs?” Annalise procured a glass of champagne seemingly out of midair. 

“I said I was only staying for one glass.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.”

Xxx

One drink made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and she didn’t want to lose the sensation so she filled another glass. By three glasses in the party finally came alive and now a shot later her mind felt significantly calmer or maybe just numb. It was a welcomed change from the constant daunting pressure of class work.

Eve was half listening to her friend Marcus, who had been gossiping about his ex for the past 20 minutes, while giving Annalise eyes from the opposite side of the room. Annalise had adopted a new fashion of fitted strapless dresses made casual by pairing them with oversized blazers. Her legs looked amazing as her calf muscle flexed when she shifted her weight to one side. Even the arch of her foot in Eve’s thin violet pumps was a picture of perfection. 

Eve felt a wave of possession rush over her as she watched Annalise laugh at her friend’s joke. It was a genuine laugh, she could tell by the way her eyes crinkled at the sides. Eve had this outrageous opinion that she should be the only one who could make her laugh like that. 

Catching sight of Eve starring Annalise made a show of stalking toward her. It was amazing to see her so confident with her shoulders thrown back and extra sway to her hips. Law school definitely looked good on her. Or maybe she was just as happy as Eve. As happy as one could be while enrolled in hell.

“No one ever told you it’s rude to stare?”

“No.” Eve giggled while circling her arms around Annalise’s neck. Her breath was hot against her ear. “I love that you’re wearing heels.”

“I figured you wouldn’t care. You never wear them.”

“They are yours now. They look better on you and I don’t want to always be the tall one. . .” Eve’s eyes closed as she whined. “Why’d you let me get drunk?” 

“You seemed tense. Don’t tell me you are regretting it?” 

“No. . . I missed you today.”

“Oh stop. You saw me this morning. There’s not much to miss.”

“I completely disagree, but I know I’m being dramatic.” Eve’s legs felt a bit wobbly more from Annalise’s proximity than the champagne. 

“You didn’t eat anything did you?”

She shook her head shyly. “I had all these plans to do things but then I get distracted and can’t get shit done.”

“The least you can do it is eat. Come on, let’s get out of here and I’ll take you to lunch.”

Annalise’s hand pressed to the small of Eve’s back as she navigated their way discreetly out of the party. She pushed Eve forward through the doorway just as another woman opened the door to step in. Both women jerked to halt completely caught off guard. 

"Desi?” Eve blurted out the question uninhibited from the alcohol. 

It was Desiree Lennox, Eve’s ex-girlfriend or more specifically the woman Eve left to be with Annalise, staring at her intently. 

XXX


End file.
